Cas's Mate
by thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: He needed the other cat. Wanted him because the Heat is flying through his veins. Dean wants Cas. Catboy!Cas/Catboy!Dean (warnings inside) Possible series..


**Disclaimer**: _If you recognize it then I don't own it._

**Pairing**: _Cas/Dean_

**Warnings**: _Prompt fic, Catboy!Dean, Catboy!Cas, Mating, Omega!Dean, Alpha!Cas, Smut, Heatfic, Possessive!Cas, roughness, kind of public claiming, voyeurism, Implied mpreg, a/b/o dynamics, breeding!kink_

* * *

They've been left home alone and Dean has no idea where Cas has wandered off to but he needs him. "Cas?" it comes out as a whine as Dean rubs against every single surface available. Pushing against the walls and furniture. He needed the other cat. Wanted him because the Heat is flying through his veins and he's empty. Dean wants Cas on him. Pinning him and fucking into him. Filling him up. Draped over him and breeding him. The green eyed cat wants to be full. He's only experienced on Heat and he just _needs_. Body wanting a strong mate to come.

"Cas." his eyes close briefly as his tail twitches before those green eyes are snapping open and he glances out the glass. Sees the deck, the chairs and the huge yard. He knows the air is cooler and he slowly moves towards the door still making needy sounds before moving outside. The moist air feels nice against his skin as he stretches out on one of the seats. Finding a comfortable spot and closing his eyes. The air is cool and clean but it isn't Cas. Another needy sound escaped and he wanted. Needed. His skin feels wrong against the cushions and he's hard. Still empty and he yowls lowly.

Twenty minutes later his ears perked up before green eyes lazily opened and met a pale blue glinting in the low light. It was the wrong blue but the sound still escaped. Tore its way out of his throat at the smell of an Alpha cat. A viable tomcat who could sate his Heat. His body reacted without his control as more of his scent filled the air even as his mind was calling for Cas. The new cat moved towards him and Dean's tail twitched. Moving to expose himself in the thin material of his pants without thought and his mating drive was urging him to react. To mate. Fuck and be bred full.

To let the other cat fuck him because Cas wasn't there and this one was. This cat could help him.

The other cat moved closer until he was right there, reaching out and trying to drag Dean down. Wanting to fuck into him but the hands on Dean were wrong. While his body wanted it, already clenching in preparation, he wanted his mate, "Cas." it escaped his lips and a loud, vicious growl came from the other side. Cas's ears were pressed flat against his head and his tail puffed up behind him as it whipped through the air.

He launched himself across the distance hitting into the other cat. Hissing and growling as he fought the new Alpha cat for the right to mate Dean. The green eyed cat watched from his spot and the strange cat eventually ran away leaving Cas with a low growl still ripping itself from his throat. Black tail lashing wildly as he turned to stare at Dean. Dark eyes turned as they listened to the sounds coming from Dean. Needy and wanting.

"_Dean_." it was rough and Dean's tail swished. Moving away to expose himself once more even though he still wore loose pants. Cas's ears twitched as he listened before he closed the distance. Dragging Dean down to the cool grass and shredding his clothing. His own clothing following suit as he turned Dean over. Pushing the other cat stomach down into the grass before he thrust right into Dean causing the other cat to yowl loudly.

Cas started fucking into the Omega cat roughly, hips moving frantically as he held on, his own mating drive going crazy at the smells filling the air. At the glazed green eyes he'd seen. And the sounds pulling themselves from Dean's lips. Honey brown ears twitching as his body moved against the damp grass.

Barbs cut inside Dean's body as Cas kept fucking into him and Dean came on the grass. Feeling Cas still moving inside him and Dean still needed more. Wanted his Heat to end because the fire was still there. The need to mate and breed clouding his mind.

Urging him to fuck. To be filled with Cas's come. He wanted to be full of Cas's kittens.

"Cas." he hissed it out and Cas bit the back of his neck. The blue eyed cat shooting inside Dean as he kept working his hips. Trying to get every last drop inside Dean. The barbs still dug inside the other cat. He pulled out and Dean yowled again. Tail still off to the side as Cas started to lick him. Come and blood seeping out from his hole from the rough mating.

Cas turned him over and started to lick away the mess that had managed to get on Dean's stomach. Tongue cleaning it all away before he moved down to clean away the mess between Dean's legs. Purring low as he worked slowly.

"Cas…needed you." it came out softly when Cas finally curled up with him. Nuzzling and purring loudly now that he'd won Dean. That he'd gotten to fuck into _his mate_ that his owner had gotten for him. Had brought home one day shortly after he'd gotten Cas.

Dean knew the cuddling wouldn't last before Cas was fucking back into him once more. Trying to fill him up with kittens and he could hear the other cat at the edge of the property. Watching and waiting for his chance.

A vicious sound came from Cas's throat as blue eyes sharpened on the intruder and he pulled away from Dean. Shoving his mate back down into the grass and already fucking back into him. The other cat wasn't getting a chance. Dean was his and the scent of Dean's Heat filling the air only caused him to fuck harder. Faster. "Mine." it was vicious and possessive as Cas bit Dean again. Hips still working fast as Dean' Heat drove him forward.

Dean's fingers dug into the grass as his hips stayed in the air. Body moving with each of Cas's thrusts, feeling the barbs cutting him and he was already hard again. So close to spilling once more and he knew it was only the beginning.

* * *

**prompt**: _catboy!cas and catboy!dean_


End file.
